Itachi's Silence
by xXThePrincessOfBrokenDreamsXx
Summary: What happens when Itachi finally decides to answer Uchiha yourname 's questons? Click and find out! YouXItachi Rated for colourful language.


"Itachi?" Silence, it was almost as if he were debating on weather or not he should answer or not.

"What?" She hadn't really expected a reply. She was used to asking questions and then never getting a reply. "Well." This Uchiha had no patients what so ever... wait did any Uchiha have patients. (yourname) ponder the question and came to a conclusion 'No' Uchiha's just wanted to get everything over and done with.

"What was the hardest part about leaving?" She asked bluntly, like I said, Uchiha's just wanted to get things over and done with.

The question was unexpected and it struck something in the Uchiha not that you could tell of course. Uchiha's were skilled at hiding their emotions, well the three that still remained were.

The blacked haired ninja waited for the answer, and to tell you the truth she didn't think she would get one from the mysterious man. Even if he was stoic and cold, there had to be something that he hadn't wanted to leave behind when he had to flee after secessing in that terrible blood drenched mission, right?

(yourname) looked up to the sky, watching as the stars danced along to the quiet tune of night. Night was always so beautiful in her eyes. It was peaceful, quiet and dark. There was never a better time to just lay down and think. She yawned quietly and then brought her attenion back to the Uchiha infront of her. "I don't think it was hard for me to leave it behind, every other Uchiha hated me and I hated them."

"My dreams..." They kept walking, (yourname) was stunned she had never expected an answer like that, I mean who would have?

"Ok, why me then?" This question was another that had always been to complicated for (yourname) to figure out. She wasn't dumb, but what had made Itachi decide not to kill her along with the rest all those years ago? His brother being left alive, she understood, but her? What was the purpose of keeping her alive and taking her with him to join an oganization such as the Akatsuki? Sure she was skilled at such a young age, but she was just a parentless nuisance that the Uchiha clan wasn't particularly proud of.

Itachi raised a hand to signal that they would stop here and continue in the morning. Thats how it always was, he rarely ever spoke to her even though they spent almost ever second of the day together for the last eight years. To tell you the truth (Yourname) was tired of it, for heaven sakes she would have more company if she were partners with a wall!

She walked off into the forest to find some fire wood. Maybe she could find a nice log that could start up a good conversation, eh?

When (yourname) returned back to the spot Itachi had declared would be their resting spot, there was no sight of the other Uchiha. _'great'_ she thought to herself _'he probably thought that I wouldn't bring good enough wood back so he went out to find some too... What an ass.'_ She sighed and started a fire with what she brought back, screw the Uchiha.

"(yourname)..." She pretty much jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name. It's been years since he's said that...

"Holy shit! Don't do that! Wait who are you, you fend! You can't pull one over on Uchiha (yourname)!" She got into a fighting stance, "Itachi hasn't said my name in year because he talks to me through actions not words."

The red eyed ninja sweat dropped,"(yourname) what the hell, of course it's me. I mean come on who else would it be."

Dropping the fighting stance she put a hand under her chin. "How can I be sure I mean you just said more to me in one sentence then you have in the last year." He rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Fine, I guess I won't tell you why I choose to spare you." Itachi sat down and closed his eyes.

"What? Ok I believe you, so spit it out Uchiha!" He smirked.

"I've decided not to tell you for punishment of acussing me of being someone else."

Her mouth flung open and pretty much hit the ground, who would have thought that Itachi was such a Sadist, ne? "Bastered stop torturing me!" She pouted, how un-Uchiha like.

He raised an eyebrow, "Now, now calling my such colourful insults won't get you anywhere (yourname)..."

"But..."

"I didn't say begging wouldn't work though." A smirk pressent on his pale face.

For the second time that night her mouth flow open. "What?"

"You heard me. I want to here you beg for me to tell you."(sounds really dirty! XD)

"..." She cussed silently to herself, there was no way she would beg him, that would hurt her Uchiha ego way to much... But then again, she wanted to know and it couldn't hurt her ego that much could it? "Hell no, I will not beg." She deicded against it, the bastered would tell her sooner or later.

"Oh? So you don't want to know then," She bite her bottom trying to figure out if she should beg or not."Oh well I guess you'll just have to die not knowing then, eh?"

Itachi crossed his arms behind his head and lay back, closing his eyes. He knew that he only had to push her a little farther before he could have her on her hands and knees begging like a dog... That sly bastered.

sweat began to from on her brow and then she finally broke. "Fine! Itachi please tell me, I'll do anything." She was on her knees with her hands cupped together, _'there goes my pride...'_

Itachi sat up, smirk of superiority plastered on his pink lips. "Well since you begged I guess I could tell you." The jerk face was such a... such a... such a jerk face!

He kissed you... What? Your eyes were wide the Uchiha Itachi was actually kissing you!

Itachi pulled away and looked into your eyes. "Becuase I'm in love with you."

"When? Why? How?"

He shrugged. "Always. To many great reasons to name. And I don't know."

"But then why the silent treatment? I mean come on, eight years of pretty much silence isn't the best way to tell a girl you like her."

He sighed, "Because we both know what is to happen in just a matter of weeks," He lay back down and looked up at the stars. "I didn't want to shatter your heart when he killed me."

Silence... "Your so stupid!" tears fromed in the corner of her eyes for the first time in years. "Even if you hadn't told me, my heart would have shattered, just because you weren't in love with me, didn't mean I haven`t always been in love with you."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around you in an embrass and uttered the only words he could think of...

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

**I know it's not that great, but I kind of like it and I'm hoping some of you did too. Well thanks for reading, comments would also be nice and greatly apperciated.**

_**Your friend and also reader xXThePrincessOfBrokenDreamsXx**_


End file.
